1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video recording apparatus capable of supporting a search based on metadata information such as color, information, etc. of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although videos captured by a closed-circuit television (CCTV) are very helpful to prevent crimes, detect suspects, identify accident culprits, etc., it is not easy to find a video related to a particular accident from recorded videos. Furthermore, it is difficult for only one person to thoroughly monitor in real time all videos transmitted from a plurality of CCTVs.
Also, when motion detection is performed by a video recording apparatus according to the related art, even repetitive meaningless motions such as wavering of leaves in a tree are recorded as events. That is, since information regarding undesired events is erroneously detected, the amount of information to be searched for is large and detecting a desired event is difficult.